


Each Other's Own

by Saraste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, schmoopy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Stiles and Derek love each other.





	

Stiles is abandonment to Derek's deliberation, together, they make the sweetest music, bodies joining, pleasure sizzling in their blood, passion singing in their veins.

 

“I love you,” Derek gasps as Stiles fills his body, again and again. The words have been in his mind, only now in his grasp, only when they join like this, are one.

 

Stiles stills, in him, Derek around him, his heartbeat thrumming through them both and they are each other's own. “Love you,” he gasps, holding Derek's gaze.

 

Derek tumbles over into climax in a few thrusts, blood rushing in his ears, Stiles following suit.

 


End file.
